


Morning Troubles

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukwon loves coffee a bit too much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble c:, also posted on AFF

 

It was the smell of coffee that woke Yukwon. Shifting under the blankets, he lifted his head, eyes still closed, to sniff the air. Yup, that was definitely coffee. The sweet beverage of God, who could make everything better, even mornings.

 

Hearing a small laugh, Yukwon raised his arm around, reaching blindly to the cup off coffee.

 

"You are something else baby. Come one, get up. You know you want it." Minhyuk teased, chuckling again.

 

Leaving his warm and fluffy Sanctuary at this inglorious hour of the morning? That was inconceivable!

 

Yukwon opened one eye, trying to see if Minhyuk was serious. Serious he was, grinning like a fool, holding a large cup full off coffee, smirking at him, trying to make him get up. How could he?

 

"Coffee?" Yukwon said pointing to the fuming liquid who was calling him, he could not resist even if he tried to. It was a lost battle already.

 

"Yes baby, coffee. Right here. The only ting you have to do is getting out of bed. We have things to do today. Tomorrow you can sleep in." Minhyuk said, bouncing the cup.

 

"Are you trying to bribe me with coffee? You bastard!" Yukwon grunted to Minhyuk, who was standing right in front of him, taunting him with the sweet aroma of Yukwon's best friend.

 

"Up, up, up! Or I will drink all of it!"

 

"Just a little sip." Yukwon plead, reaching his arms out again, pouting.

 

"No! I will even prepare another cup for you, you just have to go and shower."

 

"Don't want to."

 

"Are you sure?" Minhyuk grinned, lifting the cup, like he was going to drink out of it.

 

Yukwon eyes widened in horror.

 

"No!"

 

"Then get up!"

 

There was no way around this. Yukwon really want to drink coffee. With a glare, he let go of his cocoon of blankets and, slowly, oh so slowly, raised from the bed.

 

"Coffee!" Yukwon spat.

 

"Sure," Minhyuk smirked, leaving the room, "I will leave it in the kitchen table!"

 


End file.
